Do You Love Me?
by Kaisyaa
Summary: Hufftt.. apa-apaan dia itu! Kupikir dia sayang sekali denganku, sampai bernapaspun akan sulit rasanya jika itu tanpaku. Ataukah memang pernyataan cintanya itu hanya permainan? HUNKAI HUNKAI


**Do You Love Me?**

 **Title : Do You Love Me?**

 **Author : Kaisyaa**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Other**

 **Pair : HUNKAI**

 **Rated : T**

 **Length : Captered**

 **Warn! Yaoi, BL, Sho-Ai, School life**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita dan Kai milik saya, hehe. Para cast yang lain milik mereka sendiri dan Tuhan yang menciptakan**

 **Summary : Hufftt.. apa-apaan dia itu?! Kupikir dia sayang sekali denganku, sampai bernapaspun akan sulit rasanya jika itu tanpaku. Ataukah memang pernyataan cintanya itu hanya permainan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

Dia terlihat frustasi. Sampai mengacak-acak rambutpun ia lakukan di tempatnya duduk sekarang. Cukup mengherankan bagi teman-teman sekelasnya yang sekarang memandangnya. Mereka baru masuk sekolah, menjadi murid baru yang selalu mendapat perhatian dari senior saat mereka berjalan. Lalu adakah masalah yang cukup serius sampai namja itu harus merusak tatanan rambutnya yang terlihat halus itu? Uhh.. andai saja namja itu tahu bahwa teman-temannya juga ingin merasakan betapa lembutnya rambut yang ia miliki, atau tak hanya rambut. Mungkit.. kulitnya juga

"Sial sial sial! Kenapa dia lagi?! Oh Tuhan.. sesempit inikah dunia itu?" hei boy.. kau mengumpat tapi mengapa kau lalu menyebut nama-Nya? Ck! Sungguh anak bandel.

"Hei hei bro.. calm down!" temannya, Park Chanyeol yang ada di bangku seberang bangkunya mulai menegurnya. Sekedar informasi, ia baru berkenalan dengan tiang itu kemarin saat MOS, dan sekarang ia terlihat sok akrab sekali. "Kau tak lihat? Jongin.. kau.. ehm.. terlihat menggoda mereka. Mungkin kau harus berhenti mengacak rambutmu." Namja itu, Jongin memutuskan berhenti mengacak rambutnya. Tapi hei lihatlah! Namja tiang itu yang sekarang malah mengacak-acak rambutnya! Ck!

"Berhenti atau tanganmu kupatahkan, Hyung!" itu mata mengintimidasi atau ia sedang melakukan aegyo? Astaga! Astaga!

"Baiklah.. mau berbagi cerita denganku .tersayang? FYI, aku calon psikolog. Hahahhaaa.." Chanyeol, namja itu memutuskan duduk di kursi depan bangku Jongin. Dengan tawamu yang seperti itu, kupikir kau yang membutuhkan psikolog Park Chanyeol.

"Aku.. entahlah. Mungkin aku sedang kesal. Seseorang yang sangat tidak kumengerti menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi di depanku, hyung. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin terlalu berharap, tapi mungkinkah ia mengikutiku sampai masuk di sekolah ini?" ia mengalihkan matanya yang awalnya menunduk ke mata Chanyeol.

"Matamu indah sekali jong.. sampai-sampai aku bingung ha—"

"Hyung! Kau tak mendengarkanku?! Huh! Percuma saja cerita denganmu, Hyung!" si pencerita memutuskan bangkit dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Jong.. Jong.. hei kau mau kemana? Sungguh, aku mendengarkanmu." Tubuh itu sudah hilang di balik pintu. "Aku hanya sedikit terhipnotis dengan matamu, Kim Jongin." Dan alasan yang ia miliki tenggelam dalam keramaian kelas.

 **Jongin POV**

Ini.. kupikir ini gila! Hei.. bagaimana tidak?

Sehun, namja itu.. aku satu sekolah lagi dengannya. Dan satu kelas lagi dengannya. Ini berarti akan menjadi tahun ketigaku sekelas dengannya.

Aku mengenalnya dulu saat masih di JHS, di tahun kedua tepatnya. Kupikir aku anak yang lumayan ramah, dan tentunya tak introvert. Lalu mengapa aku baru mengenalnya saat di tahun kedua kami sekelas? Padahal kami satu angkatan lho..

Seharusnya aku membencinya waktu itu. Ia anak yang sangat jahil seperti evil. Jadi kupikir akan baik jika namanya menjadi Oh Evil Sehun. Haha.

Aku tak bohong soal ke-evilannya itu. Ia dengan tingkah sok berkuasa nya itu tiba-tiba mengambil tempat duduk seorang teman sekelasku, yang sialnya bangku itu tepat di belakang bangkuku. Padahal anak itu telah menempatinya terlebih dahulu. Dasar Oh Sehun tukang perebut!

Oh Sehun memang tukang perebut.. karena dengan sialnya mulai semenjak itu, ia berhasil merebut hatiku. Hati seorang Kim Jongin yang manis ini. ck, ck, ck!

Seperti de javu, hal itu terulang kembali. Satu tahun setelah kejadian ia merampas bangku salah seorang murid dikelas, ia mengulanginya lagi. Dan sungguh sial .li.! lagi-lagi ia merampas tempat duduk anak yang duduk di belakang bangkuku. Padahal bangku yang kutempati ini sangat tidak strategis. Di pojok, nomor dua dari belakang. Yang secara tidak langsung, ia menduduki tempat paling belakang plus di pojok mulai saat itu.

Ia anak yang sangat jahil, aku tak pernah lupa itu. Ia selalu menggangguku saat mendengarkan penjelasan guru di depan kelas. Bahkan aku pernah sekali dihukum harus berdiri dibelakang kelas sampai pelajaran guru itu selesai hanya karena aku ketahuan ngobrol dengannya saat jam pelajaran. Sebenarnya bukan mengobrol, itu hanya aku yang sedang mengomelinya agar tak menggangguku. Sial sekali waktu itu. Aku sudah kelas tiga JHS dan aku harus tak mengikuti pelajaran karena dihukum.

Ku lihat sekarang dia keluar dari kelas. Tuh kan, bukannya aku sok kepedean, tapi menurutku si Oh Sehun ini memang mengikutiku. Atau.. mungkinkah tidak? Ia yang keluar dari kelas dan diikuti beberapa temannya yang lain hanya melewatiku saja, tanpa menyapa sedikitpun! Huh, seperti boyband saja. Bergerombol. Ku lihat diantara mereka ada Chanyeol Hyung. FYI, aku sedang duduk di taman depan kelasku. Kelasku ini di lantai satu, jadi yaa ada tamannya di depan kelas

Tak usah bingung mengapa Oh Sehun yang jail itu tak menyapaku sedikitpun. Kami, maksudku hubungan kami sedikit merenggang sekarang. Entahlah bagaimana awalnya, yang jelas saat itu aku sakit hati dan mulai mendiamkannya. Sejak itu, kami tak pernah bicara.. sampai saat inipun kami masih berlagak orang yang tak saling mengenal.

 _Flashback On_

 ** _brakk_**

 _"_ _Woi Jongin! Kau mau mendengar seseuatu yang menyenangkan?"_

 _What the—_

 _Orang ini benar-benar mengagetkanku! Kulihat mejaku yang menjadi korban gebrakannya tadi. Meja ini sangat keras, tidakkah tangannya sakit setelah menggebrak meja? Dasar Chen Hyung bar bar!_

 _"_ _Hyung, bisa tidak... kau ini sedikit kalem?!" kupikir aku sedang menahan emosiku sekarang_

 _"_ _Jongin, aku bukan cewek yang musti kalem! Apalagi banci. Aku cowok tulen! Kau tak lihat lenganku yang berotot ini?" harusnya ia sadar.. ia hanya memamerkan tulang!_

 _"_ _Aku tak bilang kalau kau ini cewek apalagi banci, Hyung. Aku hanya ingin kau mengurangi sedikit sifat anehmu itu. Kau sekarang di kelas, Hyung, bukan di hutan."_

 _Kulihat sekarang dia malah mempoutkan bibirnya. Ihh.. seharusnya aku memberikannya cermin saat ini agar dia tahu betapa abstraknya wajahnya sekarang. Dasar!_

 _"_ _Padahal aku datang membawa berita tentang Sehun, tapi kau malah menghinaku. Ya sudah, aku tak jadi memberitahukannya padamu. Kau menyebalkan, Jongin!"_

 _Mendengar nama Sehun, aku langsung cepat-cepat menahan lengan Chen Hyung yang akan segera pergi dari bangkuku. Seakan sudah memprediksi, Chen Hyung langsung menyeringai tepat dihadapanku. Oke Hyung, kau menang._

 _"_ _Hyung, aku minta maaf, okay? Jadi, berita menyenangkan apa itu yang menyangkut Sehun? Apakah ini tentang dirinya yang sudah tobat? Ataukah ini juga menyangkut diriku, Hyung? Uhh.. berita apa itu, Hyung? Cepat beritahu aku!" Mungkinkah aku sedang merajuk? Ehm, entahlah_

 _"_ _Jong, sekarang kau yang musti kalem, okay?" aku hanya mengangguk_

" _Jadi Jong, tadi aku sedang bosan sekali. Aku yang kebetulan duduk di bangku Sehun, tak sengaja melihat buku kecil di laci mejanya, mungkin semacam catatan atau mungkin diary lebih tepatnya. Kuambil dan kubuka acak, ternyata buku itu kosong tak ada tulisan di dalamnya. Tapi ternyata-"_

 _"_ _Ternyata kenapa, Hyung?_

 _"_ _Kau jangan menyelaku, Jong!" dan aku hanya kembali mengangguk. Hanya karena Oh Sehun, aku menjadi penurut seperti ini._

 _"_ _Ternyata saat aku membuka dari depan, terdapat tulisan di halaman pertama. Kau tahu tulisan apa itu?_

 _"_ _Ani. Kan kau belum memberitahuku."_

 _"_ _Oh iya, Jong. Aku lupa" ia sedikit berdehem dan membenarkan letak duduknya._

 _"_ _Namamu Jong.."_

 _"_ _Ha? Kenapa dengan namaku, Hyung?" mungkin sekarang dahiku sedang berkerut-kerut._

 _"_ _Maksudku.. tulisan yang ada di halaman pertama bukunya itu adalah namamu, Jongin yang lemot. Hanya namamu, di tulis di bagian tengah-tengah kertas. Kim Jongin. Hanya itu"_

 _"_ _Kau bercanda, Hyung?"_

 _Terdapat sedikit_

 _"_ _Kau fikir kenapa aku tiba-tiba datang kepadamu dan susah payah menceritakan semuanya kepadamu yang lemot ini? aku serius Jongin!"_

 _Rasa bahagia_

 _"_ _Untuk apa dia menulis namaku?"_

 _Karena aku_

 _"_ _Itulah mengapa aku kesini. Kau harus mempersiapkan hatimu. Aku tak ingin, kalau kalau hatimu meledak nantinya"_

 _Masih sedikit ragu_

 _Flashback Off_

Mungkinkah dia menyukaiku?

Tapi kelakuannya tak mencerminkan seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Dia bahkan tak pernah mengutarakannya padaku. Dasar Sehun payah!

Tapi jika dilihat lagi, tak ada alasan untuknya agar menyukaiku. Teman-temanku, seperti Baekhyun Hyung, Xiu Hyung, Kyungsoo Hyung bahkan lebih manis dariku. Oh ya, mereka juga sekarang satu sekolah denganku, termasuk Chen Hyung.

 **Jongin POV End**

.

Hari pertama setelah MOS memang masih menjadi hari-hari santai bagi anak kelas X. Beberapa dari mereka hanya berdiam diri dikelas atau sekedar duduk-duduk di taman depan kelas masing-masing, masih takut dengan senior jika berkeliaran di tempat-tempat favorit sekolah. Semisal kantin mungkin.

Sekolah yang sedang kubicarakan ini Seoul High School, ngomong-ngomong. Setelah tiga hari melakukan MOS, maka inilah hari keempat dimana semua siswa telah mendapatkan kelas tetapnya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali juga dengan Jongin.

Ia terlihat sedang menatap keluar jendela kelasnya. Dimana disana menampakkan pemandangan kakak-kakak kelasnya yang sedang bermain sepakbola. Ya, jendela kelasnya ini memang menghadap langsung ke lapangan bola. Tapi itulah mungkin pemikiran orang lain yang menatap Jongin. Karena hal yang sebenarnya ia lakukan adalah melamunkan hal yang tidak ada di lapangan bola yang berada jauh di depannya.

Ia masih tak ingin beralih, sampai seorang guru yang masih terlihat cantik memasuki kelasnya. Perlahan semua siswa duduk tenang di bangkunya masing-masing. Oh ya, Jongin duduk satu meja dengan seorang gadis cantik bername tage Jo Eunhee. Jika dilihat sepintas, Eunhee ini wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Jongin. Hihi

Sebenarnya hal yang membuat Jongin resah sedaritadi masih hinggap di pikirannya. Ia memikirkan Oh Sehun. Ya, tentu saja. Memang siapa lagi? Hanya Oh Sehun yang menyita banyak pikirannya sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Sehun tak lagi merampas tempat duduk siswa di belakangnya. Ya, mungkin ini perkembangan yang baik bagi Oh Sehun, dan tentu Jongin. Karena Jongin tak suka melihat Sehun yang nakal, yang pasti akan sangat mengganggu kinerja otak Jongin nanti saat pelajaran dimulai.

Tapi, ini semacam pemberontakan? Di bagian relung hatinya yang lain berkata bahwa ia sangat ingin Sehun duduk di bangku belakang bangkunya. Ini yang Jongin benci. Saat hati nya terpecah-pecah seperti ini. Jongin hanya merindukan Sehun. Ia hanya berpikir jika Sehun duduk di belakangnya, maka hubungan mereka akan membaik seperti semula.

Dan ia takut, hati Sehun akan jatuh pada seseorang lain di kelas ini. Ia hanya belum tahu, bagaimana perasaan Sehun padanya.

.

.

,

 **TBC**

 **Hai.. aku newbie di sini! salam kenal:)**


End file.
